combatarmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Soulblydd
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Combat Arms Wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) Admin-Rechte Hi, Ich habe dir Admin-Rechte im Wiki erteilt. Viel Erfolg. Mira84 19:03, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Waffenvarianten hey Soulblydd im englischen WIkia gibt es für die Varianten der Waffen jeweils eine Tabelle. Kann man sowas auch hier irgendwie einrichten?? Chpiz (Diskussion) 11:38, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt, Vorlage:Varianten einzubinden über . :Habe da jetzt einfach mal die englische Vorlage kopiert und angepasst *verstohlen guck* Soulblydd (Diskussion) 12:14, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder und anderes achso und noch was. Wie kann ich Stats einer Waffe inzufügen? und kann man hier auch irgendwie prtivate nachrichten verschicken? danke für deine hilfe Chpiz (Diskussion) 11:47, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Meinst du die Box welche u.A. schon auf der Seite der M4A1 benutzt wird? Soulblydd (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::danke das mit den Stats hat sich erledigt :D nur noch eine Sache dazu. Du hast vllt gesehen, dass ich die G23 Carbon Black hinzugefügt habe (danke für die Vervollständigung). Mein Problem: wie krieg ich das passende Bild darein bzw wie kopiere ich das Bild der englische Seite. thx ::Chpiz (Diskussion) 15:07, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Die Bilder sind im englischen Wiki hochgeladen worden, wir könnten sie hier lediglich via html einbinden, also müssen Bilder die hier angezeigt werden sollen in diesem Wiki hochgeladen werden. Soulblydd (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) GP-Rar/GP-Selten was meinste ist besser: "GP Rar" oder "GP selten" ?? Chpiz (Diskussion) 15:09, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meinste nicht das man bei den Varienten ne Zeile mit GP Rar einfügen sollte? M4A1 und die M4A1CQBR zum bleistift Chpiz (Diskussion) 15:14, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Wir hatten im englischen Wiki vor gar nicht so langer Zeit eine kurze Diskussion ob man welche neuen AP Waffen als GP/AP Rar kategorisieren sollte. Folgendes muss berücksichtigt werden: Die MYST-G, welche lange Zeit ein guter Richtwert war, wird schon länger nicht mehr aktuell gehalten. Da man sich sonst meines Wissens nach auf keine Definition für GP-Rare geeinigt hat, habe ich vor alle GP Waffen zunächst unter der Kategorie "GP" zu lassen. Soulblydd (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) "Foregrip" wie übersetzt man am besten Foregrip? zB bei der CQB.. Chpiz (Diskussion) 10:33, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) 100 Seiten wuuheey 100 seiten im wikia :D:D mach mal kräftig werbung!! zu 2. ist das alles ein bisschen mühselig Chpiz (Diskussion) 22:50, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Yeehaw, und noch so viel zu tun. Du könntest mal einen Post im Forenthread schreiben das wir jetzt bei 100 Artikeln sind und uns mehr Mitarbeiter wünschen. (Ich kann es schlecht tun, da von mir der letzte Post stammt.) Soulblydd (Diskussion) 04:45, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vorlage und was stimmt an der vorlage nicht? das war ja jetzt schon zum 2. mal so komisch.. gute Arbeit. sorry das ich die letzten 4 Wochen nix hinzugefügt habe Chpiz (Diskussion) 08:33, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Es fehlte eine schließende geschweifte Klammer weswegen die Vorlage nicht begriffen hat, dass die Zeile "GP-Kosten" schon abgeschlossen war. Sollte jetzt allerdings behoben sein. :Und hauptsache du bist wieder dabei, ich hab mich schon einsam gefühlt :D Soulblydd (Diskussion) 09:23, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nutzungsstatistiken moin Meister, kann man eigentlich irgendwo sehen wieviele Leute das Wikia nutzen? Chpiz (Diskussion) 21:15, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe auf dem Admin Dashboard eine Auflistung über Seitenaufrufe, Edits und hochgeladener Dateien der letzten 7 Tage, die bewegen sich aktuell um 100 Aufrufe/Tag. Die Statistiken auf Spezial:WikiStatistik liefern leider keine Anhaltspunkte über Seitenaufrufe. Soulblydd (Diskussion) 21:42, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien löschen habe ausversehen eine Kategorie Messer erstellt. Danach aber die Kategorie Nahkampf entdeckt. Kannste die Messer Kategorie wieder löschen? danke :) Chpiz (Diskussion) 21:53, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Sollte eigentlich damit erledigt sein indem man den Verweis auf die Kategorie auf allen entsprechenden Seiten entfernt, das kann man mit den ganz normalen Nutzerrechten auch bewerkstelligen ;) --Soulblydd (Diskussion) 00:02, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::habs nicht hinbekommen. Iwie konnte ich die Verweise nicht entfernen... egal jetzt ist wieder alles im Lot :D :::Chpiz (Diskussion) 09:39, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ganz einfach rechts an der Seite in der Liste der Kategorien auf den aufblinkenden Mülleimer klicken. --Soulblydd (Diskussion) 11:31, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) VisualEditor Hi :) I saw that you switched off VisualEditor. You don't like it? Inez (Diskussion) 07:17, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :I couldn't manage to find any signs of the features working (might be caused by one or more plugins of my browser) and decided to take it off again as it does not feature additional functions for me until another editor demands it. Soulblydd (Diskussion) 19:20, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ACE Waffen Ähm noch eine Frage. Wie läuft das mit den ACE Waffen? Die haben ja leicht veränderte Stats.. hat sich geklärt. sorry Chpiz (Diskussion) 18:04, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zu den Spielerseiten :Verschoben nach Benutzer Diskussion:Attacktic, bitte dort weiterführen. --Soulblydd (Diskussion) 20:10, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dragunov SVD(S) Dir ist da ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen. Es heißt Dragunov S'V'''D und nicht ''SWD. Wir ändert man das am besten ohne alle Links bearbeiten zu müssen? Chpiz (Diskussion) 13:00, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hatte mich als ich die Seiten angelegt habe auch gewundert, dass sie als Dragunow SWD im Game vorhanden ist. Tatsächlich ist dies aber die korrekte transliteration im deutschen, siehe Dragunow-Scharfschützengewehr bei Wikipedia. Oder hat Nexon das etwa verschlimmbessert? --Soulblydd (Diskussion) 15:06, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :: Ne, ist ingame noch als Dragunow SWD(S) --Soulblydd (Diskussion) 15:14, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::: Ach so ist das. Ich spiele CA immer noch auf englisch. Und da heißt es halt SVDS. Dann werd ich jetzt mal die Hawks Dragunow SWDS Seite anlegen :) Chpiz (Diskussion) 16:23, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC)